Oblivious
by Thiswonderfulworldendswithyou
Summary: Jeena thinks about finally telling Rallen her feelings, before their old friend returns. Rallen doesn't notice Jeena's feelings and likes  or seems to like  their friend. However, Jeena should change her mind if she thinks he is oblivious to her.
1. First Meeting Flashback

**Spectrobes**

**Oblivious**

**Chapter 1** - **First Meeting Flashback**

**I wanted to try making a Spectrobes fanfic since I wasn't sure about continuing my Pokemon fanfic. So, for this first chapter, Jeena decides to remember how she first met Rallen. The reason why is in the chapter so... ENJOY!**

**UPDATED: 2-18-12~ I did my best to change a few things or improve them and cleared as many mistakes I could. Sorry if I missed some :\  
**

* * *

_Jeena's POV_

"I can't believe it's the day me and Rallen met..." I said to myself. I've been wondering what to get Rallen as a present. It was obvious he wouldn't get ME a present, but it would be nice of me to give him one at least. The new Komainu Rallen had woken up cuddled next to me, and I started stroking its little head.

"I don't suppose you know what to get Rallen, Komai?" I asked it.

It just shook its head, but smiled up at me. Then, Komai hopped off of the bed and ran towards my dresser, beckoning me towards it with its paw. I walked over and saw what it was pointing at: It was a picture of me and Rallen. Rallen was nudging me on the side, and I was trying to push him away. I didn't even know who took the picture, or how it even got taken in front of us. I do remember the first time we had met.

_"Oh, why does the Commander have to call me down so early?" I asked myself. Commander Grant should've called me at around 8... But around 6? Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about tidying up later on and getting ready. The Commander allowed me to enter his office, and he had the same old serious look on his face._

_"Yes, Commander?"_

_"Jeena, I am assigning you a new partner."_

_"Huh? A new partner? I thought you said I wouldn't need a partner!"_

_"For some time. This is the man you will be working with."_

_Commander showed me a picture of a boy on his desk. The boy had orange hair that looked a bit spikey on the ends. His eyes were the same color as his hair, and it looked like he was already wearing his standard uniform. He had a determined smile on his face._

_"And what's this guy's name?"_

_"Rallen. Hopefully, you will be able to straighten him out a bit. He had a reputation as a troublemaker before, and still is known for it here."_

_"So, what? I'm like his babysitter?"_

_"If you put it that way. Try finding him around the corridors. He should be running around with his friend."_

_After leaving the office, I started walking around the halls. I've been doing this for about half an hour, and I STILL can't find him! Just then, I saw a black and yellow blur speed past one of the hallways I was about to walk into._

_"No way am I giving this back!"_

_"Get back here!"_

_The girl finally grabbed his shoulders and tripped him, making him fall backwards and having only the girl holding him up with her arms. She laughed and smiled at him._

_The girl had dandelion colored long hair with gold eyes. She had a sky blue, short-sleeved half sweater that was like mine, which had a white undershirt that showed her belly button. She had a white skirt with cream colored leggings and silver-blue heeled boots. _

_"Rallen, you can give it back now!"_

_"Oh, OK! You win! Here!"_

_She grabbed what was in his hand, which was a bow hair clip with a silver and gold ribbon. The girl put it in her hair, and she turned to me, letting go of Rallen._

_"Oh, hello there. Who are you?"_

_Her voice was very sweet sounding, being slightly high pitched. Her pink lips curled into a smile as she said this while she tilted her head a bit._

_"I'm Jeena. And who might you be?"_

_"My name is Lunara. I am a new patrol officer."_

_"I was looking for my new partner. His name's Rallen. Have you seen him by any chance?"_

_The orange haired boy stood up and put a huge grin on his face._

_"Well, he's right in front of you!"_

_"So...you're Rallen?"_

_"Hee hee. Yes, he is." Lunara giggled. Rallen held his hand out, and I shook his hand as a welcome._

_"Well, my shift will begin soon. I work in the morning during training hours and at night for this week. See you two later!" Lunara said to me and Rallen. She turned a corner, now out of our sight._

_"So, I guess it's just you and me, Jeena! C'mon, let's get to our class!" Once Rallen finished his sentence, he bolted down the hallway. I shook my head and sighed, then followed Rallen while he was still in my line of sight._

I forgot her name was Lunara... Haven't seen her in a long time, possibly for years. Where _is _she? Komai barked out to me from the door, and I followed him through the hallway. He led me out into the courtyard. Komai and I walked around, having nothing else to do. When we approached the landing pads, I saw a spaceship I had never seen before land on the landing pad. In front of the pad stood Rallen, who looked really eager. The door of the ship opened up, which showed a grown..._ Lunara_? How did-? Why is-?

"LUNARA!" Rallen shouted as he hugged her, lifting her off the ground.

"Oh, hello, Rallen! It's so good to see you again!" Lunara said to him, as he set her down. She looked different from how she did before a long time ago.

Lunara's voice sounded a bit lower, but she still had a high voice. She was now wearing a white plain dress with a white, long sleeved sweater. Half of her hair, which was now reached the middle of her back, was tied in a silver bow. On her feet were silver heeled dress shoes. Now the only thing that was gold was her eyes. I walked over to the pad and said hi to her.

"Oh, Jeena! It's good to see you too!" She hugged me lightly, probably afraid she would hurt me with a tight hug like Rallen's. Rallen turned to me, just noticing I was there after staring at Lunara.

"Hey, Jeena! Can you believe Luna's really back after two years? She's really changed hasn't she?" Rallen said, looking from me to Lunara.

"Ha ha, I have! I'll take that as a compliment," she said, her cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Well, let's go back to the Commander and tell him you're here!"

"Actually, everyone knew I was coming, so I don't have to worry about being crowded around me. Why not show me around the base again?"

"Sure! Jeena, you wouldn't mind watching over Komainu while I'm gone?"

"Huh? Um... Sure. OK."

"Great! C'mon Lunara! I'll show you to my new Spectro-pen! It holds all the Spectrobes I woke up and are currently training!"

Lunara waved a little to me before following Rallen back into the base. Why didn't Rallen want me to come?

* * *

**Lunara is a character I created for this fanfic. I thought Jeena could use a bit of competition, so Lunara was born. Hopefully I continue this fanfic, since I didn't continue the Pokemon fanfic. Anyways, I will be making the next chapter in probably a few days. With school and all, I am really busy, and when concert band starts, then I might be way too busy! SO, on with the next chapter!**

**UPDATE: 2-18-12~ I never did mention the gift she got him, did I? Oh, well. I'll just add that later on then...**

**Oh yeah, and the Spectro-pen. I am going to talk about that in Chapter Five.  
**


	2. Lunara's Dinner Party

**Spectrobes**

**Oblivious**

**Chapter 2**** Lunara's Party**

**Well, at least I actually got to this chapter! So, time to get on with a small summary! The base throws a party for Lunara, and Rallen spends more time with her while Jeena watches. Oh and the story goes by her POV! ENJOY!**

**UPDATE: 2-18-12~ Alright, I changed/improved some things in this chapter as well. I fixed as many errors as I could spot, although I may have missed some. Sorry if I do.**

* * *

_Jeena's POV_

I was waiting for Rallen and Lunara in my room, wondering why it took so long. Komai ran up to my bedside, beginning to whine, and I knew he was hungry.

"OK, OK! Here's a treat for you."

I handed it an A+ HP mineral, and Komai started jumping up and down happily. Rallen and Lunara walked in the room, both looking cheerful.

"Hey, Jeena! Are you going to go to the party tonight?"

"Wait, what party?"

"Jeena, didn't Rallen say anything to you? I thought he came down here and invited you already?"

"Oops! Sorry, Jeena! Well, the party's in two hours. I'm gonna go get ready! See ya, girls!"

Rallen ran out of the room to his room. Lunara said good-bye to me and walked out. I CANNOT believe Rallen didn't tell me sooner! What in the world was her possibly doing? Hmph. Probably flirting with Lunara right about now...Wait. What did I say? What would he possibly do that for? Unless he likes her. No way! He's known her longer than I have. There's no way Rallen liked her! I looked at my blue digital clock on my nightstand near my bed. 6:30. Great, I just wasted my time thinking about a _pointless_ topic! Oh well. I guess I should just check my closet for a pretty dress. Maybe it should be prettier than Lunara's! Then, Rallen could actually talk to me again!

I started rummaging through my closet. There were a few good dresses that caught my eye. There was a blue, V-neck, sleeveless dress. Another one was a white sleeved, short dress that reached down to my knees. The last one was a sky blue ruffled dress, which had princess-like gloves that came along with it. I decided to wear the last one. It was 7:30. There was only 30 minutes until the party. I was checking myself out in my mirror. I looked pretty good, and this might catch Rallen's attention! After freshening up for 15 minutes, I started walking to the special dining room made for parties. It was a new room that was built for the Commander, but it was actually Rallen's idea. It looked beautiful on the inside, even when there are no decorations for a party.

When I stepped into the room, I thought I just stepped into the most beautiful room in history. The room was so different from how it was during the base's 10th anniversary party a long time ago. Instead of a regular party room, it looked like a huge garden dome. The outside was visible through the glass dome. Inside, the room looked like a huge garden. A giant (when I say giant, I mean giant!) fountain was in the center. Round tables covered in silver-striped table cloths were surrounding the fountain, and a gold-striped table was near the fountain the most (which wasn't getting wet somehow). Lampposts around the dome were covered with vines of daisies, which illuminated the dome everywhere. I could see Rallen standing behind the fountain. He saw me enter and started walking around the fountain towards me. When I saw his whole body, time went slower. Rallen was wearing a silver outer coat with two tails behind it. He was wearing a white button shirt on the inside and was wearing silver colored pants with black shoes. His hair looked the same, but a bit less spiky. It seemed like he tried to keep it shaped the same, but it was combed down. He looked...stunning. I started to blush when he approached.

"Hey, Jeena. You look nice tonight."

"Really? Thanks Rallen." To tell the truth, he actually looked handsome... Rallen was... handsome?

"Jeena? Hey, Jeena?" I snapped out of my trance when he started to wave his hand in front of my face.

"Hm? Oh, sorry."

"Anyways, this is supposed to be a 'formal' party. So, I am supposed to be a gentlemen here... Okay so, ahem, hello madam." Rallen said to me, trying to sound like an older gentleman. He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. I felt my face heat up even more.

"Gee, that makeup you have on your face is really good on you! It looks more like a blush from my point of view!" Rallen said, grinning.

"Um... Really? Thank-"

"Hey! Is that Lunara?"

Before I could finish my sentence, Lunara walked into the room. She looked beautiful...apparently. Her hair was curled and down, no longer in the ponytail. Her dress was creamy white (was that her signature color?) with ruffles from her waist down to her knees. The dress had no straps and had a white pearl-like bow on her upper chest. Her shoes were silver and high heeled with the same bows on both shoes. Rallen let go of my hand and walked towards her. Lunara gracefully walked to him, and they both stopped in front of each other. He bowed politely, and she curtsied.

It seemed as though they had forgotten about me, since they had started talking about the base and jobs. I sat in one of the chairs and started thinking... Do I like him this much... to be jealous of Lunara? I glanced at the two of them. Rallen was smiling and talking about something I couldn't hear, and Lunara was giggling sweetly like an innocent child. Slowly, I looked at the hand Rallen kissed. I wished it was a real kiss that wasn't on my glove. It should've been a kiss on the lips instead. I deserved it more than Lunara! _I didn't really think that, did I? _The grandfather clock on the left side of the door chimed. It was 8:00. The party guests would arrive any second. I decided to get a drink from the punch bowl, which tasted very sweet. The punch was gold and sparkled beautifully (although it is strange to call a drink beautiful). Officers and Commanders came in dressed "properly". Ladies wore flowing gowns while men wore handsome suits.

"Oh, my. Everyone looks wonderful tonight!" Lunara said to Rallen. I was sitting at a table close to them and sipped my punch while eavesdropping.

"No girl here beats your appearance!" Rallen told Lunara, grinning widely.

" Thank you for that, sir." She replied to his comment. As much as I found it strange, I wanted Rallen to say that to me.

I looked down at my dress. Was it really that hard for him to notice me the way same way he looks at Lunara? After she left to explore new planets and finish her work as an investigator, Rallen and I had spent more time together and gone through a lot already, mainly the Krawl, the Portals, and even getting into another star system. Every time he went out there, I would always worry about him on the ship. When we had finished with work we had come back to the base and Lunara had shown up. It was hard to believe we hadn't seen her at all when we were flying the ship through the Nanario system.

**11:30**

Time must have sped up since it was already 11:30. Everyone had danced at 9:45, mainly to slow songs. Rallen had danced with Lunara, while I just sat at a table alone, away from the dancers. We had already cut the cake for Lunara and finished eating at 10:30, when everyone started to sit at tables and chat. I was sitting with Lunara when Rallen had left to go to the bathroom.

"Jeena, are you having fun at this party?"

"Yeah. It's great." I lied. Not much to talk about, or even to talk with. Rallen and I had been away from the base for a long time, so I didn't really have a lot of people to talk to since the people here were new officers working. I was lucky I even had Lunara to talk to. She hasn't changed that much in personality. She was still that quiet, shy, and intelligent (mostly when it came to Spectrobes) girl from 5 years ago. Rallen told me she spent a lot of her time with her Spectrobes, especially her Zozanero. Well, at least I could talk to her about her Spectrobes.

"So, how are those Spectrobes of yours?" I asked her.

Lunara looked like she was lost in thought for a moment.

"They're great. I am evolving tons of them in their incubators. My Zozanero is my strongest one, and he normally watches over the Spectrobes in whatever incubator he's in. Zozanero was my first Spectrobe. I met him as a Zoza when I woke him on my ship. That was when I decided to raise many Spectrobes. After that, I have probably around one hundred of them... or more. Some of them are the same species, but there are a lot of them that are new species. I love them all a lot. There are some incubators that have Spectrobes still in their Child Form. I didn't evolve them because I didn't want to have all of my Spectrobes evolved. Plus, I think some Spectrobes don't really want me to evolve them. One of the Spiko in my 20th incubator backed away into a corner when I asked it if it wanted to evolve. If I want to train and love my Spectrobes, I have to treat them fairly, and not force them to evolve when they don't want to."

"Wow. You must care a lot for your Spectrobes."

"Yes, I do. Rallen cares for his Spectrobes too, doesn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but not all the time. When he does, Rallen gives them tons a minerals and evolves them. He might even wake up fossils when we are just resting during a trip. Komainu is our favorite Spectrobe. It was the first Spectrobe Rallen had uncovered and awakened."

"You're lucky to have a partner like him. I know you think he is a goof sometimes, but he can be a good partner when it comes to Spectrobes and defeating the Krawl. Also, I can see how you feel about him, just so you know."

I looked up at her quickly. She knows I like Rallen? Was it really that easy for her to see? Come to think of it, Rallen can be a good partner. Luna's right.

"How did you know?"

"I can see it. I could see the way you blushed when he kissed your hand. That blush was still on your face when I came over to you two."

"I take it you like him too?"

"Well, I do. Except he is just-"

Lunara turned around and looked at the door. Rallen was coming up the hallway and was about to enter the room. I stood next to Lunara and looked at the door too. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that she was starting to smile. She turned her head and faced me.

"He can't seem to take a hint."

I just looked at her with a confused look on my face, and she giggled while Rallen walked up to us.

"Hey, Luna, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing you need to know."

**11:45**

The party had ended 5 minutes ago. Everyone was starting leave. Ladies and men were walking out sleepily, and me, Rallen, and Lunara were just about to leave. Lunara stood up from the table and smiled.

"I think it's time for me to leave. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Luna." Rallen said to her. He stood up, and kissed her forehead softly. When Rallen pulled away, she had a surprised look on her face. Then, Lunara smiled again.

"I'll walk you back to you're room. You coming, Jeena?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'll follow in a bit."

The two of them walked out of the room, leaving me the only one left. I can't believe it. He just kissed Lunara on the forehead! Why would Rallen choose now to kiss a girl? And why did it have to be Lunara? … Ugh, what is _wrong _with me? I'm getting jealous over a _friendly_ kiss my friend, who I haven't seen in two years, received from my partner. I started walking down the hallway slowly, still having these thoughts race through my head. I had hung my dress carefully in the closet and put my pajamas on. Komainu was sleeping at the foot of my bed. I kissed his nose and climbed into bed, and slowly I fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow. I have reached 2,000 words in this chapter! That's about 900 words more than the last chapter! That is an accomplishment for me!**

**Next Chapter- Jeena decides to spend some time with Rallen around their base. However, Rallen decides to bring another friend with them, and this means another girl... Who could it be?**

**UPDATE: 2-18-12~ I can't believe I thought that 2,000 was a long chapter :\ I improved in writing, and I would rather just rewrite this whole chapter, but I think I would change it so much it wouldn't relate to the next chapter.**


	3. Play Date

**Spectrobes**

**Oblivious**

**Chapter 2- Play date**

**Alright, I am _finally_ back after a _much_ too long break!**

**I DID NOT forget this story! I was thinking about writing the third chapter for a long, long, loooong, LONG time, but I didn't feel the same motivation I had when I first started the story. Now that I have officially returned to writing on this site, I have chosen to update this story first! Now onto a few little author's notes…**

***Well this story is actually a year old now. Sad thing is that it only had 2 chapters. That is going to have to change, doesn't it? :) OH, it was the story's birthday on the 6th of February! I'm pretty late, but to be honest, I have actually been hoping to write this but as I said, I didn't really feel motivated to write for it. SO, um... happy belated birthday, Oblivious?  
**

**1. I have decided to change the 'topic' of this chapter. Rather than having the main characters on a 'playdate' for the entire chapter, I decided to change it and make them just go to the park. It's just going to be Rallen and Jeena for the chapter, including little Komainu. Besides them, that's it. If the chapter sucks, sorry about that. I haven't worked on this story in a year, so I'm not really used to writing on it again just yet. But don't worry, there will be hints of Rallen/Jeena, and they will be better than the hints in the last two chapters! Personally, I thought my writing for the pairing was poor for these two in chapters 1 and 2, so I'm going to try to improve.  
**

**2. I was going to write more about Lunara, but I decided I would just have a chapter focusing on Rallen and Jeena since I didn't feel the need to write about Lunara right now. She will be at the end of this chapter though since I thought I should include a tiny bit of detail about her old self.  
**

**3. I am working on nailing the personalities of the characters. I don't think I have done a good job with this story or writing the characters after rereading, and I am updating the chapters to get rid of errors. There isn't a lot of chance for this story to be updated any time soon so...**

**4. I am no longer writing in Jeena's point of view. I don't really feel like writing in her POV, and I don't actually want to since I've already done this for the last two chapters. I'm pretty sure I'm not used to writing in a person's POV now, so no more POV's.**

**5. I just realized that Komainu should, at this point, no longer be a Komainu and actually be fully evolved. I don't to change this in the previous chapters because, despite the fact that Komainu isn't that important to the plot, an evolved Spectrobe cannot travel with Jeena or Rallen, if I'm making the story 'stay true' to the rules of the game.**

**I don't know why but I have gotten really used to writing 'over 10,000 word stories'. This chapter might be a lot more longer than the previous one, so I just needed to say that as a heads up.  
**

**OH, and thank you to everyone who read the story during this over-one-year break. I thought that nobody would read one of my stories while I abandoned this site and my stories. So it's nice to see there _are _people out there who still read this one.**

**Okay, I have my Sherlock (BBC TV Series) music playing on my computer out loud (That ACTUALLY helps me write! :D I'm in such a good mood listening to it while writing!) and hot chocolate milk for me to drink. Let's get this story on the road! (See what I did there? Yes? Yeah I know not really clever. I can practically hear Sherlock saying how poor that was with this expression on his face: -_-)**

**Current Time: 3:52 PM~ Current Date: 2-17-12 (Oh, now, I type in the times I write the story. If the amount I type in for a certain time/day is too short, I won't write it. I will after around 5 days.)  
**

* * *

Jeena slowly sat up in my bed, waking up when she felt Komainu nudging her arm. It looked up at her with it's big eyes and tilted its head towards the digital clock. Jeena looked over at it, and it was already 10 o'clock.

She smiled down at Komainu and said, "Komai, it's my day off today. I don't need to work for the day." Komainu understood and its head went down slightly, probably feeling embarrassed that it woke her up on her free day. Jeena patted its head and it looked up at her. "Don't worry, I already had enough sleep. I'll just go down and see what I can do for the day." It wagged its tiny little tail and followed her as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After a few minutes of cleaning up, she walked to her closet and changed into her usual attire. Then she started brushing her hair, getting rid of the small tangles that were made while she was sleeping.

As Jeena did this, she remembered the party from the night before-and when she remembered Lunara and Rallen being together, she frowned. Jeena wasn't even sure why she did it. Was it possible she could be jealous of Lunara? Well, that would _definitely_ be a reason. She was getting most of Rallen's attention, and he seemed to be hanging out with her more for some reason…

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. "Hey Jeena?" Lucky for her, it was Rallen. She had forgotten to unlock her door… _again_. It was a strange habit of hers, locking the door before going to sleep. Although she did tend to do that while she was asleep. _Maybe I do that because I am sleepwalking... _She set her brush down, unlocked the door and let her orange-haired friend in.

"What is it Rallen?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today," Rallen replied, grinning, "Lunara has to take care of some business down at the museum. She says that she has to give them something. I didn't ask what it is but whatever it was that was in her bag was shaped like some kind of rock."

"Maybe if we see her later, we can ask her about it," she replied, brushing her hair again while looking at herself in the mirror on the closet.

"Yeah. So, do you want to?"

"Sure. Where do you think we should go?" Jeena asked, feeling happier that he wasn't preoccupied with the other girl. This was the perfect opportunity for her to spend time with him while Lunara wasn't around.

"I heard from one of the patrol officers that the new 'platform park' behind the building is finally finished. How about there?"

"Okay. Are you going to bring one of your Spectrobes, like little Komainu?" At the mention of it's name, Komainu looked up at him with a big smile and its big, cute-and-adorable eyes.

Rallen laughed at its look and said, "Yeah, I think it should be one of the first Spectrobes to see it!" She put her brush on her dresser and walked out of the room with Rallen, Komainu following behind her.

The three of them left Jeena's room and turned to walk into the new hallway that went outside to the platform park. The walls of the hall were transparent, and they could see outside and under them. Komainu ran through the hall and constantly looked left or right to look outside, even though the only things he could see were just clouds or the sky. Rallen and Jeena stepped out of the hallway and onto the platform, which was covered in soft, emerald green grass. The whole park was split in half. One side had a huge playground made for the small Spectrobes. It had many stumps where the creatures could play or jump from, going from stump to stump. In the middle of the playground was a tall hill will a slide that swirled around it, the Spectrobe using it sliding closer to the ground. At the bottom of the slide was a flat pile of sand that looked as if nothing had touched it yet.

On the other side of the park was a path that winded around a few more hills, which were more flat at the top. It appeared that the hills could be a nice place to have a picnic or relax on. There were some patches of flowers surrounding the hills and the long path. This half of the park seemed like a good place to have a quiet stroll or hang out with a friend.

In the center of the two halves, right on the line where the parts were divided, was an enormous tree with dark chocolate brown bark. Flowers of all different colors had bloomed on it's branches somehow, making the tree beautiful in appearance. Almost of the branches were low enough for a person to walk over and sit on, and they looked as if someone could climb them to get to the top of the tree.

"Wow! The park looks awesome!" Rallen exclaimed, looking around the area with a huge grin.

"No wonder it took such a long time," Jeena said, laughing when she saw Komainu running toward the slide. She looked at the tree in the middle of the park. "The scientists really figured out a way to grow that tree and grow hybrid flowers. I thought they wouldn't make it correctly, or wouldn't even succeed. Guess I was wrong, not that it's a bad thing." She saw a bench underneath of the tree next to a patch of purple, six-leaved flowers. She walked into the shade and sat on the bench, picking up a flower. "Huh, never heard of this flower. It must be a new one." Noticing that she hadn't heard Rallen in the last few minutes she looked around to see if she could spot him. "Rallen? Where did you go?"

She didn't hear a response, but she heard rustling above her, which then moved to her left. Jeena saw a black figure in the bushel of flowers and peered closer, when the figure suddenly popped out of the hiding place.

"HEY JEENA!" Rallen shouted, his face popping out of the flowers. Jeena remained where she was for a second, registering how close Rallen's face was to hers. Their noses were practically touching, but he didn't notice with his big smile. She could feel his breath on her face, and she jumped back when she realized she had frozen because of his close proximity.

"R-Rallen!" Jeena fell backwards onto the bench. Rallen started laughing at her reaction, hopping off of the branch he had been sitting on. Jeena scrambled around until she finally sat up, smacking his arm. That didn't stop his laughter though. "Why would you scare me like that?"

"Ha ha ha, re-relax! It's-" Rallen cut himself off, still snickering. Jeena waited for him to stop, tapping her foot on the grass. When the laughter finally ended, Rallen continued with a smile. "Well the top of this tree actually gives you a great view of the park! Come on up, you should see for yourself!" Jeena stood up while Rallen climbed back onto the branch. He was about to hop up to the next branch when he looked back at her, extending his hand. "Let's go."

Jeena stared at his hand for a moment before grabbing it, Rallen pulling her up onto the branch with him. They climbed up the tree, and from the inside, it looked as it the branches were grown and shaped like this on purpose. _Maybe it was made as a 'secret place', _Jeena thought.

When they finally reached the top, they stood up. There was an opening at the top of the tree, which wasn't visible from the ground. The view of the park was incredible. The flowers, hills, the playground, the tree itself- everything made the view gorgeous. The hills actually formed the letter 'S', which was something only a person could pick up from a higher point of view. The flowers that were scattered around the pack added a lot of color to the grass. The playground really looked bigger than it did from the ground. Jeena could see Komainu going to the slide (again) and giggled.

"The view from up here is breathtaking," Jeena stated. She looked down at her hands. In her left was the purple flower that she hadn't let go of surprisingly. Her right hand... was still being held by Rallen's. Her heart started beating slightly faster when she noticed.

"Ha ha, yeah, it definitely is," Rallen replied, looking over at her. He saw that she was looking down and he followed her gaze, which led to their entwined hands. Realizing he hadn't let go, Rallen blushed. "Oh, um uh, sorry, Jeen! I guess I forgot to let go of your hand." He immediately let go after this, the blush still on his cheeks.

"It's fine." Jeena had the same exact blush on her face. Both of them looked back up at each other, and then looked away, Jeena staring out at the playground and Rallen looking over the path and hills. They stayed like this in silence, Rallen's face returning to its normal color. Jeena still felt nervous, not wanting to turn around to see the other boy. After what seemed like twenty minutes (even though it had only been 5) they turned back to each other at the same time.

"So, you feel like coming back here tomorrow with me again?" the orange haired boy asked, a light pink tint on his cheeks once again.

"Y-yes, I'll come back. Let's go at around... noon? After breakfast?"

"Sounds fine with me!" They stared at each other again. Rallen saw the flower in the girl's hand and took it, tucking the flower behind her ear. Jeena blushed again at the action. "There, now you don't have to uh, hold that flower anymore." He knew it was a lie, but he had to admit, she did look pretty with it in her hair.

"Thanks," Jeena said, thinking it was rather cute that he would try to hide his intention. They looked down and saw Komainu hopping up and down excitedly, waiting for them near the swings to the left of the playground. "I think Komainu wants to play on the swings. Maybe we should give him a little push?"

"Definitely! I'd like to see the whole playground up close," Rallen replied with a grin. He took Jeena's hand and started jumping down the branches of the tree, pulling the girl with him. She was blushing _again_, and was also afraid that she would fall off of a branch. As if reading her mind, the boy holding her hand said, "Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall." When they finally reached the ground, Jeena and Rallen ran over to Komainu, who smiled when it saw the two of them.

**_Meanwhile_...**

"Yes, grandmother, I'm fine, everyone's fine, Ara's fine," Lunara said to the projection of her grandmother on the wall. "Ara just went to see that museum we used to go to all the time when we were young."

"You let your little sister go off by herself?" the woman yelled, crossing her arms. "You should have gone with her to protect her!"

"She can handle herself, even if she's only ten years old! I've seen her protect herself, so she doesn't need help with a bunch of strangers. Everyone's friendly here too. There isn't much to worry about!" Lunara snapped.

Her grandmother sighed, pulling her ebony hair into a pony tail. "So much like your mother... Ara is only a young girl, younger than you by three years. Is it that hard to actually take care of her and watch over her? I could put up with your adventures when you were a ten year old, but it is _your _responsibility to take care of her now. You must watch over her every single day you are together Lunara! Do you understand?"

Lunara rolled her eyes at what her grandmother said. "Yes, _grandmother_."

"Good." The woman looked around her. "This was for your own good Lunara. For you and Ara's. I hope you know why."

"Yes, I do. I just hate that you had to let us go."

"It was for scientific purposes... and your safety. Who knows what could be out here? I don't, you don't, and the other scientists don't know! There could be something dangerous out here, but this is an important discovery! This new planet's atmosphere is suitable enough for us to _breath_. It's possible that humans might live here, maybe!" Her grandmother turned around. "Hm? Ah, alright, I'm coming." She looked back at Lunara. "I must go now. It appears the scientists have found plant life! I shall speak to you tomorrow." The projection ended after a click. Lunara sighed heavily and plopped into her spinning chair.

She was no longer the defiant, anti-social nine (and a half) year old girl her mother did not approve of too much, or the far-too-adventurous eleven year old her grandmother didn't stand. Lunara matured much faster than how other children she did, and she could have the mind of a seventeen year old at this point of her age. She also looked like she was fifteen years old now. Unfortunately, her grandmother didn't approve of her _yet_. What else could she change to get approval?

"Ugh, she isn't good enough to be our grandmother. She's not good like mother was to me, or at least tried to be with me."

**Chapter complete. Current Time: 7:20 PM~ Current Date: ****2-18-12**

* * *

**Word Count: 3,964 words  
**

**Well I finished!**

**Oh wow, I finished this chapter in less than half a week. It's longer than the last two chapters, but doesn't exceed the amount of words I thought would be too much (5,000). I don't really like this chapter or the ending. I know the ending sucked, but I really felt like I should end the chapter at that point and continue it from there in the next one.**

**And my GOSH I can't believe listening to Sherlock (BBC) music is helping me write! :D I am SO doing this more often! The music also makes me feel like a detective and makes me want to deduce things... I LOVE IT!  
**

** Author's Notes are:**

**1. As you read in the 'Meanwhile' section, or the ending of the chapter, it is revealed that Lunara had once been a 'defiant, anti-social nine and a half year old girl'. I don't have any clue why I wrote this but I thought 'hey, why not have a different past for the sweetheart of the story?'**

**2. In an early draft of this chapter I had planned for the characters to travel to the planet Lunara's grandmother and the scientists' discovered. In the final version (this chapter), I changed it so that the 'park' was where they went. The topic of the chapter is similar to what I had stated in the last chapter's ending Author's Note. There _was _a playdate, it's just that this version was more between Rallen and Jeena rather than both of them and Lunara.**

**3. As you can see, I did not describe Lunara's grandmother besides her 'ebony' hair. I did this deliberately because I want to describe her in the next chapter. The planet she is describing was the one that I had originally intended the characters to go to.**

**4. Lunara mentions her younger sibling, Ara. I wanted to make it so that Lunara is not traveling alone, considering that she is only a** **twelve year old girl. Ara, along with Lunara's grandmother, will be described in the ****next chapter.**

**5. I would like to point out the age of Lunara. When she is taken in by her grandmother with her sister, Lunara is ten years old. In the first chapter, during Jeena's flashback, she was ****eleven years old (before being taken in by her grandmother). In the present time, she is thirteen years old, but appears older and is more mature for her age.**

**The reason for Lunara and Ara being taken in by their grandmother will be revealed soon, just not in the next chapter. It will be mentioned though, and a little bit more of what happened to Lunara and her past will be explained little by little.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope it didn't suck too much! My writing is lacking right now for all three of the stories I am working on: my Glee story (Feelings Grow as well as Friendship****s), my Pokemon story (Explorers of Sky), and this story. I'm really glad I finally updated the stories! This one required a long-needed update!**

**See you later!**

**PS~ Since I am in a rather 'Sherlock' mood, here's a message for you guys to figure out! (Ahem, yeah, I am now taking on the Sherlock (from BBC) persona)**

***The message is a quote from season 1 of Sherlock (BBC)  
**

**Decipher this message**

**-.. - -. .-. - - .- -.- . .-. . - .-. .-.. . .. -. - - ... . .-. - . ... .- - ... -. -..- ... . .-. - . ... -.. - -. .-. - . -..- .. ... - .- -. -.. .. ..-. - ... . -.- -.. .. -.. .. .- - ..- .-.. -.. -. .-. - -... . - -. . - ..-. - ... . - **

**Let's see if your minds are smart enough to figure this out without using the 'net.**

**~SH**

**(Me: Use a Morse Code Sheet!)**

**(SH: *sigh* Couldn't leave it at that could you? Typical.)**

**(John Watson: Sherlock, did you shoot the wall again?)  
**


	4. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry if I got anyone's hopes up that this story had a new chapter added, first of all.  
**

******Second... it's** been a long while hasn't it? Heh, I know it has. This story was actually going well in my mind, but I've gotten distracted from it. Don't get me wrong, I have done some writing for the next chapter but I haven't actually gotten anything done for this story (or my Pokemon and Glee story...). Oblivious had been resurrected after it's passing months ago, but as you can see, I haven't been keeping up with the story as I had said.  


**Well then, since I haven't updated in a while, I am going to...-**

**Wait, what? You think I'm ending this story? Oh, no no no no no no no, I am not! Geez, what'd make you think that? I was just saying I am putting this story on- WAIT FOR IT...**

**Hiatus**

**Yes, that's correct. This story is going to be on Hiatus.**

**Sorry to say that, but I am currently focused on my The World Ends with You story, Memories of My Friends. I know, it sucks that I am doing this to this story despite it's resurrection this year, and things have probably actually gotten interesting in the plot. But I have chosen to get the TWEWY story finished first since I have my attention on it the most, as well as on the game itself that I own. I will continue this story when the TWEWY story is finished, but for now, THIS story is on Hiatus.**

**No not _just _this story. The Pokemon and Glee story are on Hiatus as well! And they have this same Author's note inside now.**

**I hope to see the TWEWY story completed, and then return to this story as well as the other two.**

**Until then-**

**This story is asleep.**

**Goodbye for a long time, Readers! If you still want something to read from me, read Memories of My Friends. _And _if any of you have actually played The World Ends with You and are Players, you SHOULD SO check out Armeria's TWEWY stories: How could you, Neku? and For Shibuya's Only Composer. I'm just saying, they are the best TWEWY stories I've read that made me cry by the end! Especially For Shibuya's Only Composer, that made me cry _so much_. ****You can also read the other stories Armeria has written as well, and I do hope Armeria is doing alright.. However, still, those two stories... they make me cry... I LOVE THEM!**  


***Ahem* Any ways, I shall see all of you later in the future with an update.**

**~Thiswonderfulworldendswithyou**

***That's right, I changed my pen name! :)**

**~Sore wa subarashī sekaida, sore wanaidesu ka?~**

**V**

**~It's a wonderful world, isn't it?~  
**


End file.
